


Biding His Time

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Peter's Chosen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creeper Peter, Fighting, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Pack Stiles, Rescue, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more and more he watches Stiles, the more and more he wants to take his beautiful boy into a little alcove to show him the real meaning of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biding His Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Savage Lust, but it can be looked at as a stand alone as well. Also, like Savage Lust, Stiles is NOT part of the Hale or McCall Pack's.

It was, oh, three years ago when Peter first eyeballed Stiles Stilinski, and he remembered the kid that he had been.  He had been so beautifully perfect that Peter’s sexual frustration had reached his breaking point so he had, had to leave to find someone who could take it until he was calmed down enough.  Jungle had given him several willing participants - all who landed in unmarked graves due to the severity of his lust for the teenager.

Stiles, now, was walking around outside, hands in his pockets, and headphones blaring, what sounded like,  “How You Remind Me” by Nickelback.  He had to admire the kid on his choice of music, but, no matter how much of an edge the kid tried to put on himself over the years, he could smell the kid’s innocence as clear as day, and, fuck, Peter just wanted to corrupt that body and mind of his.

Sear into him the feelings of unlimited amounts of pleasure and pain until his body stopped oozing innocence, but sex appeal.  Peter’s own lustful creation that’d come to him only when he needed that sweet, sweet release that only Peter would ever be good enough to give him.  His thoughts were, once more, adrift in the feelings of lust for him, and now, Stiles was in perfect position in order to take him.

None of the McCall Pack were the wiser as Peter had slipped out from their Pack Movie Night, and followed his nose to the boy that was walking near Jungle.  It’s like he had no self-preservation skills so he just wandered the streets every night looking for something to do or trouble to get into; Peter wasn’t idiotic enough to not notice that the kid sometimes had bruises on his form to suggest he’d gotten into fights while he was roaming.

It’s rather amazing how the teen had been able to avoid Jennifer Blake, and her dangerous Darach ways while roaming around in the night.  Which begs the question, how did he always manage to escape the supernatural beings sights in town  as he roamed around seemingly in different places at different times (Peter always had his ears and eyes out on the look out for him)?

This teenager was a conundrum that Peter wanted to figure out as well as take so savagely that the teen wouldn’t ever want to leave him - become a puppy dependent on his Master’s every move.

It wouldn’t be until the night of Jordan Parrish being set on fire that he’d get a glimpse into the Stiles behind the bored exterior.

It was a dark night, one of the darkest that Peter has ever witnessed, and, once again, Stiles was roaming around town with no real need to let anyone know where he was seeing as the Sheriff was busy at the station trying to figure out what was going on with his town.  Ever since Scott had brought the Sheriff into the Pack, it seemed the man barely had enough time to even say, “Hello” to his son before heading back out the door, so, the teen was left to roam around the night by himself.

His headphones were settled snugly against his ears blasting, “Buried Alive” by Avenged Sevenfold while he followed a trail only Stiles could see.  His hands were fit into his pockets, his head down, and lip syncing to the song currently playing into his ears he looked up to cross the street, and then went back to his former position.

The kid should be a trouble magnet, and yet, when he wants trouble, he goes looking for it - not the other way around.  He was furiously fascinating that Peter, no doubt, would be able to pull him into an alleyway, pull his pants down, and have his way with him right there before Stiles even registered he’d come by the werewolf’s cock, but Peter wasn’t into rape.  He was into peeling the layers of a person’s sanity off one by one until they were nothing but a subspace mess of arousal and pleasure who’d just beg for more even though their body was too exhausted to go on.

That was Peter’s favorite kind of sex.

“Hey!” he heard Stiles yell out as he’s pulled from his daydreaming.  “Pray For Plagues” by Bring Me The Horizon being clearly heard from the headphones that had been perched on his head this whole time until they got to an abandoned parking lot on the other side of the small town.  It seemed the Dead Pool had even the Deputy’s at the Police Station interested in cashing in on the list - even if it’s one of their own.

Just as “Down With the Sickness” by Disturbed came on, Stiles was bolting down the sidewalk, skidding over the police car, and kicking Deputy Haigh in the rib cage before taking a strong hold on the Deputy’s uniform just to repeatedly punch him in the face.  Deputy Haigh, who had been momentarily shocked, regained himself enough to kick Stiles off, and try running away but, making Peter so proud of him, chased after him just to double kick him in the back, somersault backwards, and then be on his feet once more.

“Come on! Afraid of a little teenager like me? What can I do if you kill me?” Stiles challenged him as he got himself ready for an attack from Haigh.  “You know, you’re right.  If I kill you, I get triple what I would have gotten for him anyway” Haigh said taking on the challenge that the teen presented with thinking of only money, and not waiting for another chance to get Parrish.

“Fool, he’ll kick your ass before you can even hope to knock him out” Peter said to himself as he watched the fight from a nearby roof.  He could have elected at that time to show himself with helping to get Deputy Parrish out of the car, but, then again, this was Stiles’ fight - not his.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I, quite frankly, don’t care.  You’re trying to kill a good person, and that, in my book, is a big fat Black Mark asshole” Stiles said as he settled into a brawling position that he knew Haigh was familiar with, and took Stiles to his weakest form of attack.  Peter couldn’t help his snicker as he knew Stiles would now start playing with the Deputy as the song, “Lose Control” by Evanescence came over the headphones making Peter appreciate his Chosen even more than ever before as he let the music wash over him, along with the scene of the fight.

Haigh decided to try and tackle Stiles out right, but Stiles just danced out of the way while landing a slap onto the back of the Deputy’s head.  “That’s one” Stiles said as he geared himself up for another rush from Haigh as he also made sure to have enough distance between them in case Haigh tried for a cheap shot that would have Stiles on his knees without needing a second blow.

Haigh, being ever predictable, tried for another tackle, but Stiles danced away again while leaving a second slap on the Deputy’s head.  “That’s two, one more and the game is mine” Stiles said in a sing-song voice as the Deputy seemed to be getting pissed that he was being beaten by a teenager.

This time Haigh was all fists when he went to take down Stiles, so, Stiles let the idiot get a shot to his defending arms before he, once more, danced to behind Haigh just get a shot at his nose making him scream out from the sudden pain.  “Okay, I’ll give you that one - I was a little too cocky there” Stiles said as he wrinkled his nose a little to see if it was broken, but, thankfully, it wasn’t.  He was just in time to block Haigh’s next shot, and deliver a solid punch to the man’s gut as he knocked the fist aiming at his face again to the side before Stiles’ right fist met Haigh’s stomach knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Peter felt himself getting aroused just watching Stiles fighting the hefty Deputy who just couldn’t seem to land another lucky punch on the teenager as he seemed to only end up either eating asphalt or meeting a strong fist to his jaw bone over and over again.  Peter couldn’t take it, his eyes went to electric blue from calm blue, and he hastily undid the button and zipper of his jeans as he took to a crouching position, wrapped his hand around his hardened cock, and started stroking himself to the beautiful sounds of Stiles’ fists and legs connecting to the Deputy’s body.

His beautiful boy was still just playing with the man, and the man wasn’t even grasping that concept.  Stiles was so beautiful as he danced around the man making it nearly impossible to land a punch on his form as he only seemed to gain glancing blows rather than full ones, and it turned Peter on more.

Peter wanted to be able to cover those bruises with those of his own, suck the bruises until they were black and aching in a sensual way rather than a violent way.  He’d then turn the boy around, push him into a brick wall, pull his pants down, and just wait for the pain to mostly ebb away so he can hear the keening, screaming, and pleading for release from his rose colored lips as Peter took him from behind leaving his hands printed onto those luscious hips of his.

He growled out a groan as he could feel himself getting close to his orgasm, but he wanted to stave it off until Stiles was finished playing with the Deputy, but Peter didn’t think he’d make it that far as Stiles tended to play with his prey until he got bored with them.  “Please” Peter whimpered out pathetically as he hoped Stiles wouldn’t play much longer as it was taking every ounce of restraint from Peter to continue stroking himself, and to not cum.  

“I’ve grown bored, and Parrish needs my help, so” Stiles decided as he grew bored and tired of playing with the idiotic Deputy.  Stiles, gearing up for a finishing move, put all of his strength into a punch aimed at Haigh’s temple in order to shut the man’s light’s off, and, he was successful in doing so as he backed away from Haigh’s unconscious form.  “Game all bearing Haigh, see me again when you’re worthy” Stiles said to form before he went to take care of Parrish.

Peter couldn’t hold it in, and the howl he let out signalled his release as his canine’s came out with his release as it was so intense that his wolf wanted nothing more to jump down, and do what they had planned before but he kept the horny thing reigned in as Stiles had stopped walking to look around and see what had made the howling noise.

“Soon” Peter promised as he waited for Stiles to go back to walking over to the cruiser to help Deputy Parrish out of the predicament he was in.

Soon, Peter would have what he had been wanting for three years.  Soon, he’d ravish the boy that had been making him sexual frustrated since he had awoken from his coma, and, soon, Stiles Stilinski’s tough act would come down as Peter turned into into a mess of pleasure and need.

He only needed to wait a little while longer.


End file.
